1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. Secondary batteries may be used in units of either a single battery, or a battery module formed by connecting and binding a plurality of batteries into one unit and then attached to an external device.
Secondary batteries are used as a power source for small electric devices, such as mobile phones or notebook computers. Also, they are further used in large-scale transport vehicles, such as hybrid vehicles. Accordingly, demand for high-output and high-capacity batteries is substantially increasing. To sufficiently supply electric power to an electronic device or a transport vehicle, secondary batteries need to have a stable structure.